GrapLeomon
|from=Leomon GrizzlymonDigimon Battle |to=SaberLeomon BanchoLeomonDigimon ReArise * (w/ Pandamon)Digimon World Dawn and Dusk LeopardmonDigimon Masters |partner=Guy Asuka Jeri KatouD-Power 3.0 Muscle Gym Nakano Stripes Wheel Lovers Keito Tamada |jacards= , , , , |encards= }} GrapLeomon is a Beast Man Digimon. It is a Grappling-species Digimon that took in the data of various fighting games, using their original secrets to crush the opponent. Although it rotates the turbines on both of its arms and feet to unleash ever-changing techniques, the turbines rotate by being blown into all at once by the fighting spirit emitted by its DigiCore, and can't run on mediocre emotional strength. GrapLeomon inherited the data of the "King of Beasts", Leomon, and so that strong will to justice drives the turbines to the highest limit of their rotation speed. Attacks * : Drives the turbines on its arms to the highest limit of their rotation speed, then drives forward a blow heavy enough to distort gravity. * : Rotates its whole body for the ultimate barrage of roundhouse kicks. * : Kicks enemies. Design Its design incorporates elements from the fictional . Etymologies ;GrappuLeomon (グラップレオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . * . ;GrapLeomon Name used in Digimon World 3 and other American English media. *(En:) . * . Fiction D-Power 3.0 Digimon World 3 GrapLeomon is unlocked for Kumamon when it reaches level 20. For the other Rookies, Grizzmon must reach level 50. When reaching level 99 with the other Rookie Digimon, Marsmon is unlocked. GrapLeomon can unlock MetalMamemon for Kumamon at level 20 with 150 Machine Tolerance, and Devimon for Guilmon at level 20 with 160 Dark Tolerance. If Bearmon isn't chosen as a starter Junior can fight its for its DDNA in Ether Jungle, which when given to the DRI agent in Mobius Desert, will unlock Kumamon as a partner Digimon. GrapLeomon is also a green card with 30/30 stats. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode GrapLeomon digivolves from Gaogamon and Leomon and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order GrapLeomon is a Hand-To-Hand Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Garurumon, Gaogamon, and Leomon, and can digivolve into BanchoLeomon, MegaGargomon, and Dynasmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk GrapLeomon is #277, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 226 HP, 246 MP, 138 Attack, 105 Defense, 100 Spirit, 107 Speed, and 59 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Critical 3, and EX Damage3 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. GrapLeomon digivolves from Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to GrapLeomon, your Digimon must be at least level 39, with 5500 Machine experience and 190 speed. GrapLeomon can also DNA digivolve from Hookmon and Minotarumon. GrapLeomon can DNA digivolve to BanchoLeomon with Pandamon, or to Leopardmon with SlashAngemon. GrapLeomon can be hatched from the Hero Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution GrappLeomon is #180, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Paralysis Guard, High Critical, and Master of Saving traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for SaberLeomon or Leopardmon. GrappLeomon digivolves from Leomon and can digivolve into SaberLeomon, Leopardmon, or BanchoLeomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into GrappLeomon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 120 attack and 120 defense. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red GrapLeomon DigiFuses from Leomon, Gargomon, and Guardromon, and can DigiFuse to BanchoLeomon with Pandamon, to SaberLeomon with Zudomon and Leomon, or to Leopardmon with Grademon and Argomon (Ultimate). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth GrapLeomon is a Electric Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Gaogamon, and Leomon, and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, Leopardmon, and BanchoLeomon. Its special attack is The King of Fists and its support skill is Feral Pulse which increases Speed by 15%. In Complete Edition, GrapLeomon can also digivolve to PileVolcamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory GrapLeomon is #160 and is a Electric Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Gaogamon, and Leomon, and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, Leopardmon, BanchoLeomon, and PileVolcamon. Its special attack is The King of Fists and its support skill is Feral Pulse which increases Speed by 15%. Digimon Battle GrapLeomon is one of Zurumon's Ultimate forms, with Bearmon as its Rookie, Grizzlymon as its Champion, and Dinotigermon as its Mega. Digimon Masters There are two version of GrapLeomon. One digivolves from Grizzlymon and can digivolve to Dinotigermon, whist the other digivolves from Leomon and can digivolve to Duftmon. Digimon Heroes! GrappuLeomon digivolves from Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, and Marsmon. Another version digivolves from Panjyamon instead, and does not digivolve further. Digimon Soul Chaser GrapLeomon digivolves from Grizzlymon and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon. Digimon Links GrapLeomon digivolves from Guardromon, Gaogamon, and Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, Leopardmon, and BanchoLeomon. Digimon ReArise GrapLeomon digivolves from Leomon and can digivolve to SaberLeomon or BanchoLeomon. Digimon Encounters Notes and references